Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric device and an electric supercharger in which a power supply device configured to supply power and an operation device configured to operate with supply of power are connected to each other by a bus bar through a partition wall configured to partition between a high-pressure space having a relatively high pressure and a low-pressure space having a relatively low pressure.
Related Art
Hitherto, in an electric device, an inverter configured to supply power and a motor configured to operate with supply of power from the inverter are provided in different spaces through intermediation of a partition wall. In the electric device, a bus bar is inserted into a through hole formed in the partition wall. As the electric device, there has been proposed an electric device in which the inverter and the motor are connected to each other by bus bars (for example, see Patent Literature 1).